


Not a Chance

by Rivulet027



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam tries to tell himself he's not jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theauthor2010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Glee. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: This was written for the one sentence meme on the glee_angst_meme on lj.

Sam pretends, he goes along with everyone else’s disgust in glee when Santana begins dating Dave. He tries to tell himself he’s not jealous.

He tries not to think about bonding over a love of all things Marlon Brando. He tries not to think of the laughter he’d gotten when he’d jokingly done several impressions of his favorite Stargate moments. He tries not to think of the one lingering hug they’d shared.

Dave belongs to Santana and Santana, Sam knows from experience, is possessive. He tries to think of the fists that had hurt him. He tries to think of the snide comments he’s overheard. He tries to think of being told he deserves a slushie because he’s wearing a target on his shirt…

except then he’s remembering the crestfallen look when he’d explained that it was his Captain America shirt.

Fists, Sam tells himself, trying to forget that Dave knows he has a secret love for all things Eyeshine, that Dave had embarrassingly shared that he likes Adam Lambert.

Hope is not something that belongs to Sam. Jealousy nudges at him time and again. Mostly Sam resigns himself to the fact that Dave’s in love with Santana and he never had a chance.


End file.
